


Jack in the Cradle

by allonsyarielle



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsyarielle/pseuds/allonsyarielle
Summary: Inspired by this video: https://www.facebook.com/hahasavageOfficial/videos/836264656762809/UzpfSTExMzMzNTk0NTQ6MTAyMTYzMjk1NjM1MjgzODc/





	Jack in the Cradle

When Jack didn’t come back to the couch right away after leaving to put their daughter down for bed, Bitty pulled up the video monitor feed on his tablet to watch.  He wasn’t checking up on Jack he told himself. He trusted Jack wholeheartedly with their daughter, he knew Jack could handle putting her to bed. She had just been going through a bit of a fussy phase at bedtime and since Jack had been gone on a string of roadies Bitty wanted to make sure he didn’t need some help.

What Bitty saw on the monitor, melted his heart.  Each time Jack would lay her down, she’d immediately pull herself back up and grab for him.  He could hear a faint laugh come through the monitor then Jack’s soft voice whispering in Quebecois.  Seemed like she missed her papa and just didn’t want to go to sleep yet, and frankly, Bitty couldn’t blame her.  Long roadies were the worst.

Bitty was just about to turn off the monitor feed and let Jack share this time with their daughter when he saw one of Jack’s legs climb over the railing of he crib and as he folded his giant body into their infant’s bed.  Bitty could not believe what he was seeing. His 6’1’’ giant hockey playing husband was curled up in a crib a million sizes too small for him. But it was working, as the second Jack laid down, their daughter immediately went to wrap her little arms around his neck and proceed to fall asleep on his chest.  It was beyond adorable. Bitty snapped a screenshot to save both for posterity and chirping material.

Just as Bitty was about to click off the stream, he heard a strange creaking sound and saw Jack’s eyes widen in horror.  The next thing Bitty knew, he was hearing a loud crash ring through the house. He was running into the nursery on instinct before his brain even registered his feet were moving.  When he got there he found Jack laying motionless on the floor surrounded by pieces of the now destroyed crib. Bitty’s mind went to the worst of the worst places.

“Oh my lord, are y’all--” Bitty was cut off before he could even finish his sentence by Jack shushing him with a finger over his own lips.

“Shhh.  She’s finally asleep.”

Bitty stared gobsmacked for a moment.  Once it finally caught up to him that no one was seriously injured, the hilarity of it all set in and he burst out laughing uncontrollably.  Jack was now trying to shush him because he was laughing too loudly and didn’t want to wake the sleeping baby, until finally he found himself laughing too.

They both continued laughing uncontrollably until they ran out of breathe.  Surprisingly, even after the crash and shaking with laughter, Jack didn’t wake up their daughter and she continued to sleep peacefully on his chest.  Bitty snapped a quick picture on his phone of them, then knelt down to move her over to her playpen so Jack could extract himself from the pile of destroyed crib. 

“Are you okay?”  He asked, as he noticed Jack winced slightly as he went to stand, avoiding putting his full weight on his left side.

“Yeah.  I think so.”  He tried to stretch a little, shake out his stiff muscle, but just ended up hissing in pain.  “Think I pulled something in my groin though.”

“Come on, let’s go get you in bed and I’ll get you some ice. Then I’ll move the little one to our bed ‘till we can get her a new crib.  Who knows, maybe they even make cribs that can support giant hockey players. Someone’s gotta have that kink.” Bitty winked while Jack just glared and groaned unamused.

* * *

**Providence Falconers @PVDFalcs**

Guess what? We’re finally back home playing hockey today!  Game time is 7:00 EST against the Schooners.

 

**Providence Falconers @PVDFalcs**

Here are your lines for tonight [Note: Jack is not listed]

 

**Providence Falconers @PVDFalcs**

Yes, yes, you all read that correctly.  Jack Zimmermann is not playing tonight’s game.  He’s out with a lower body injury. We’ll have an update before Thursday’s game against Tampa.

 

**Eric Bittle @omgcheckplease**

@PVDFalcs I would just like to inform these lovely ppl the reason your captain is missing tonight’s game is cuz doofus thought our daughter’s crib was a nice place to nap (don’t worry, she’s perfectly fine slept through the whole thing) [mov001.mp4]

**Alexei Mashkov @AMashkov91**

@omgcheckplease @PVDFalcs OMG ZIMBONNI BREAK CRIB ))))))) B I CRY SCARE POOTS

 

**Shitty @BSKnight**

@omgcheckplease @PVDFalcs Jack you mothafuckin beaut!  That is the sweetest fucking thing I’ve seen all day! [ovaries.gif]

 

And all of SMH and the Falcs never let Jack live this down.  It fueled chirping material for a long long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this doesn't really have an ending but it's been sitting as an open doc on my work computer for so long I never came up with way to actually finish it. It was just a crack idea and once I started talking about it with people on discord I couldn't stop thinking about it.


End file.
